Benny's Origins (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 3
"So?" Spiro asked Eska when they regrouped, "How'd it go?" "Did you get to ask Mousier Benny about his hat?" Felipe added. "Well, I was getting to that..." Eska explained, "But then he gripped onto it like he was afraid to lose it. Then, I suddenly freaked out! Probably not out loud but in my head! So, I just ran away." "So, let me get this straight," Spiro deciphered her words, "You went over and asked him about his hat, and he grabbed it." "Was he afraid that you were going to take it off his head?" Britze wondered. "No, and I never would!" Eska answered, "But, he's definitely hiding something...not that I'm too concerned about it." "But, what is ''he trying to hide?" Spiro wondered. Before Eska could speak a theory, she heard Mona call out Benny's name flirtily. Eska hated it when she did, so she spied on her so she wouldn't get too close to him. "Little birdie told me that you never take off your hat," Mona fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Um, y-yes," Benny blushed out of embarrassment, "I don't take it off in front of anyone!" "Well, you can take it off in front of me!" Mona scooted closer to him, and slowly reached for it. Benny ducked and gripped his hat over his head, "I'm sorry, but by anyone, I mean ''anyone!" "Even your true love?" Mona kept reaching for it, and Benny kept dodging her. Finally, Mona gripped his scarf so he wouldn't get away, "Give me a peek, dollface!" Eska watched as an uncomfortable Benny tried to escape Mona trying to reach for his hat. Eska followed her instincts and ran over as fast as she could and pushed Mona away. "Back off, Mona!" Eska pushed Mona away, "He means ''anyone, ''even you! I knew you were annoying, but you also have no respect for personal space!" Mona said nothing, but flared her nostrils at Eska and stomped away. Her plan to find out Benny's secret identity was failed, thanks to Eska. Benny, however, was very relieved. "Eska, th-thank you!" Benny did that bashful scarf-twisting thing that drove Eska nuts, "I thought Mona was going to reveal who I really was!" "Pff! No prob!" Eska blushed, "By the way, why...do you hide yourself under your hat?" "Oh, I, uh," Benny started to back away, "Nothing!" And he took off in a flash. Eska wondered what just happened. The rest came by to check out the situation. "What happened?" Spiro asked her. Eska blinked, "I feel like doing something...dangerous." "Put away your stunt urges, Eska," Spiro put his hand in her head, "He's not in love with Mona. You saw what she was trying to do! But, something is definitely going on with him." "We're going to have to figure out what makes Benny feel insecure about his appearance," Bash mentioned. "But, if we ask him, he'll just run away again." Felipe pointed out. "Then, I guess we're going to have to try Plan B," Spiro pointed to Benny's house, "Photographic evidence." Previous Next Category:Benny's Origins Chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story